


36

by cripplingdepresso



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cripplingdepresso/pseuds/cripplingdepresso
Summary: "But despite all this, I’ve begun to think love is a more pliable thing than we make it out to be. Arthur Aron’s study taught me that it’s possible — simple, even — to generate trust and intimacy, the feelings love needs to thrive."- Mandy Len Carton,To Fall in Love With Anyone, Do ThisFabrizio tries to act on his feelings for Ermal, but he isn't sure if the other would reciprocate them. He discovers the 36 Questions to Fall in Love.





	36

**Author's Note:**

> heya ! so this story is more of a collection of short thingies that are related to each other bc i'm planning on making one for every question  
> i can't write or even commit to writing 36 complete chapters so yea ;-;  
> the first chapter is gonna be a bit longer than the rest to establish/introduce some stuff, though  
> this was based on [@the-infamous-wine-bottle's prompt on tumblr](https://the-infamous-wine-bottle.tumblr.com/post/174942506444/prompt-for-yah-all-they-somehow-end-up-asking)  
> i hope you enjoy reading this !!

 

Fabrizio loved Ermal.

But he wasn’t sure if Ermal loved him back.

Who knew, that someone who was sure he couldn’t love again would get all his walls broken by a 37-year-old man named Ermal Meta.

The moment they performed the song at the third night, he was falling. Fabrizio couldn’t even focus on the thousands of people in front of them, as all of it was on the person behind him. His arm wrapped around him. Calming him down after all they’d been through with Sanremo. He didn’t want that moment to end.

When they were leaving the building, Ermal didn’t do his usual teasing. That struck Fabrizio as odd. Saying that he was worried was an understatement.

But then they were about to go their separate ways once again, the younger one stopped on his tracks and turned to him. “I’m glad you’re still here with me all this time,” Ermal told him.

“I’m glad too.”

And that small exchange just sealed the deal for Fabrizio. He fell _even more_.

He couldn’t sleep that night.

There was this gut feeling, forcing him to _at least act on it_. But the problem was,

Fabrizio didn’t know how.

The fear of rejection constantly loomed over him. For every reason as to why he should just confess his feelings, there were a hundred more reasons against it. Fabrizio had formed too many plans in his head to count. Yet he just couldn’t bring himself to do any of them. He was practically a lost cause.

So the moment he stumbled upon the infamous 36 questions, he was quite ecstatic. _Could this be his one and only chance?_ It made all the sense in his head. Get rid of the possibility of rejection by making sure that Ermal would return his feelings somehow.

He read the first question.

* * *

 

They attended one of the Eurovision pre-parties. Ermal occasionally walked off and talked with other artists in the competition, but most of the time the two of them were just sitting by one of the tables and chatting in their own little world. Fabrizio had a drink or two. Meanwhile Ermal may or may not have drank more than that.

“It’s amazing how Eurovision brings other countries together, really.” Ermal said out of the blue. “You see all these artists coming together and sharing their own stories and music.” He took another sip from his glass. “You’d never know what you’ll get.”

Fabrizio loved it when Ermal talked about music. There was passion in the way he spoke about the subject. Like it was his life force (In a way, it was). Not to mention his voice. To Fabrizio, Ermal’s voice was like a gleaming drop of honey. Sweet, but like a drop it wasn’t enough. He’d do anything to hear his voice again and again. Fabrizio just nodded at everything he said, taking in his words.

“But I wish there was a better way to get to know everyone…” Ermal continued.

“What do you mean?”

“Something quieter probably?”

The younger man was right. Music was blasting through the large speakers in the room. It made it a bit harder to talk to anyone, as they’d have to raise their voices to be heard.

“And I wish that everyone would stay put somehow. I don’t want to keep chasing someone if I want to talk to them.”

Fabrizio couldn’t help but chuckle at this. “You lazy bum.”

“Hey, I’m not wrong. It’s really tiring!”

“Really?”

“Well I’m not the one who’s spent most of his time sitting down like the old man he is.” Ermal smirked as he said this.

“Hey I’m not _that_ old!”

Ermal laughed. “Says the oldest guy in the contest.”

“Oh come on! Everyone else is just young.”

Ermal stared at him for a couple seconds, then he laughed even louder.

“You basically admitted that you’re old! Yes!” He ran off as he celebrated his personal achievement of making Fabrizio Moro admit that he was old. This earned them looks from a couple of people. Fabrizio felt color rising in his cheeks. But he had to admit, he found Ermal being this happy over something small pretty cute.

It took a couple minutes before he settled back down (with a newly refilled glass in hand). With that, he returned to their earlier topic. He was still smiling

“Basically I want somewhere that’s quiet and where everyone’s on the same spot.”

“Like one big table?”

“I guess?”

“So you mean a dinner.”

“Yes. Exactly that. I’d prefer a big Eurovision dinner than _this._ ” He gestured to his surroundings.

The word ‘dinner’ sparked something in Fabrizio’s head.

He remembered the questions, and it seemed to be the perfect time to ask one of them now.

“You know, speaking of dinners…” Fabrizio started to say.

“What about dinners?”

“Who’d you invite to a dinner? And I’m not talking about the people here, it could be anyone.”

Ermal thought about it for a moment. “God, there’s too many choices.”

“Take your time.”

He didn’t take too long in answering, though.

“Hmm, well… Others would most probably answer their role models or their idols. But if I were to invite someone to a dinner in my house. I’d say, my grandma. I’m always the one who’s visiting her, and she’d told me many times that she wants to see me in Italy this time. She wants to see the place where I’ve lived most of my life. She has been wanting to go to Italy for the longest time, but she’s worried that she wouldn’t be able to take the travel. So if somehow there was an opportunity to take her to Italy without the stress of having to travel far, I’d happily do so.”

The mood between them shifted to something more serious and solemn. Fabrizio didn’t interrupt Ermal as he spoke, and just like earlier he simply nodded and listened.

When Ermal finished answering his question, he directed the same question to Fabrizio. “Since you’ve asked me about this, how about you? Who would you invite to dinner?”

Fabrizio just smiled. “I’d invite you.”

“Out of all people in the world?”

“Yes.”

Ermal was dumbfounded. For the first time ever, he didn’t know what to say. It took him a couple seconds to even reply something coherent. “That’s… so nice. Thank you.”


End file.
